familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Winnsboro, Texas
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1350425 |website = |footnotes = }} Winnsboro is a city in Franklin and Wood Counties in the U.S. state of Texas, located 40 miles north of Tyler. The population was 3,434 at the 2010 census. Settlement of Winnsboro began in the 1850s with a post office established between 1854 and 1855. Geography Winnsboro is located at (32.957613, -95.289904). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 3.7 square miles (9.5 km²) Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Winnsboro has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Winnsboro, Texas Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 3,584 people, 1,300 households, and 813 families residing in the city. The population density was 973.9 people per square mile (376.0/km²). There were 1,491 housing units at an average density of 405.1 per square mile (156.4/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 85.71% White, 8.90% African American, 0.75% Native American, 0.64% Asian, 0.11% Pacific Islander, 2.73% from other races, and 1.14% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.8% of the population. There were 1,300 households out of which 26.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.9% were married couples living together, 11.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.4% were non-families. 34.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 23.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.26 and the average family size was 2.91. In the city the population was spread out with 19.9% under the age of 18, 10.8% from 18 to 24, 26.5% from 25 to 44, 18.6% from 45 to 64, and 24.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 108.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 109.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $25,690, and the median income for a family was $37,286. Males had a median income of $25,972 versus $18,036 for females. The per capita income for the city was $15,612. About 11.3% of families and 14.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.6% of those under age 18 and 15.3% of those age 65 or over. FBI Investigation It was announced on June 13, 2012 that a criminal investigation has been launched against the Winnsboro Police Department by the FBI. As a result, the Wood County, Texas, District Attorney has suspended prosecution of all cases from that department. The investigation into the Winnsboro Police Department centers on allegations that two officers planted drugs on people, then arrested them on drug charges.More allegations against Winnsboro Police Department - KLTV.com-Tyler, Longview, Jacksonville, Texas | ETX News A civil lawsuit was filed by Jason Brummell who said officers planted drugs in his vehicle during a 2008 traffic stop. Mr. Brummell filed the lawsuit in 2009 against the city of Winnsboro, the Winnsboro police chief and three officers. Dustin Swann, also of Pittsburg, filed a similar suit. Both lawsuits have since been settled by the cityFBI investigates Winnsboro Police Department - Longview News-Journal: Pittsburg Gazette News In addition to these allegations, there have been four separate civil suits dating back to 2008 detailing similar complaints - that Winnsboro officers falsified reports. According to a statement, Police Chief J.L Miller said he stands by his officers 100%. Additionally, Mayor Carolyn Jones, speaking on behalf of the city council, also said they support the department as well.UPDATE: Winnsboro Police troubles discussed at city council meeting | KETK Education The City of Winnsboro is served by the Winnsboro Independent School District. Library Gilbreath Memorial Library is located at 916 N. Main Street. The library is a public Tri-County library serving Franklin, Hopkins, and Wood counties. References External links * Winnsboro Economic Development Corporation * Winnsboro City Website * Winnsboro Chamber of Commerce * Gilbreath Memorial Library Category:Cities in Franklin County, Texas Category:Cities in Texas Category:Cities in Wood County, Texas Category:Settlements established in 1855